Tuve un maldito aborto!
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: SASUSAKU una vez lo intente, intente pedir ayuda para que esa persona tan querida no se fuera, pero ahora se que nunca se fue, se quedo aqui, justo en mi corazon [infidelidad y engaño] [Inspirada en no te muevas] [Darkfic Angst WAFF] [In progress]
1. Chapter 1

Tuve un maldito aborto!!

SASUSAKU

Bueno, anoche vi una película divina, no la vi completa, pero pues de lo ke vi me vino idea para este fic, no se ni como se llamaba la peli, pero era cine contemporaneo de Italia y el director Sergio Castellito y actuaba Penélope Cruz XD!! Digo se las recomiendo y si le encuentran el nombre me lo dicen por favor n.n

_Recuerdos_

-actos pensamientos-

lllllllll cambio de escena

Naruto no me pertenece

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-las grandes puertas de Konoha se abrieron recibiendo a su nueva familia, Karin su esposa, Suigetsu y Juugo sus amigos, unos muy extraños por cierto, pero que las circunstancias le habían demostrado que podía depositar su confianza en ellos, en los momentos mas difíciles de su lucha contra su hermano, cuando creyó que todo se había perdido, ellos estuvieron ahí….que por que Karin se había convertido en su esposa?-

_-su cuerpo ensangrentado al igual que el de su hermano y los otros chicos de Hebi, a pesar del dolor físico una sonrisa de triunfo y alivio se encontraba en su rostro-_

_Sasuke, lo mejor es que revisemos estas heridas pronto, todos estamos muy graves –dijo la chica de anteojos-_

_Ahora…solo me queda un sueño…hacer que el clan Uchiha renazca –tomo la mano de la única chica y la apretó con fuerza, no necesitaba mirarla, ni decirle nada mas, ella había sido la elegida-_

……………

_-luego de un largo tiempo de recuperación, ellos contrajeron nupcias, los únicos testigos fueron los anillos, las cuatro paredes de una iglesia en ruinas y sus compañeros-_

……………

_-pasaron dos años, en los que se puede decir que vivieron con tranquilidad, pero había algo que inquietaba su alma……Karin no quedaba embarazada……esta fue la razón de su regreso a la villa que lo vio nacer, donde estaba todas las personas que lo querían, además, mejor dicho, el a lo que fue a Konoha fue para que Tsunade revisara a Karin, y tal ves, quizás, una mínima posibilidad, si es que se podía, fundar su imperio en aquel lugar-_

-se alegro de todos los que allí le recibieron, su corazón latía rápidamente aunque su rostro permaneciese con la misma frialdad-

Teme!!! –se colgó a su cuello- estupido, por que no habías regresado antes –lo movía cada vez mas fuerte- para celebrar vayamos todos a por ramen datebayo!!

Usuratonkachi suéltame ya –se quejo el moreno, se libro de su agarre y volvió la vista hacia su maestro de niño-

Sasuke, es bueno que hayas regresado –sonrió bajo su mascara-

Hmp…-el también se alegraba de estar en casa-

Sasuke-kun bienvenido… me alegra que hayas completado tu venganza –sonrió e hizo una reverencia, su cabello rosado no tan largo no tan corto cubrió parte de su cara-

Gracias –dijo sin más-

Quienes son tus compañeros Uchiha –pregunto la recién llegada Hokage-

Estos son Suigetsu y Juugo –el primero saludo con una sonrisa y una seña mientras que el otro hizo una reverencia- y esta –el la tomo de la mano- esta es mi esposa Karin

-todos se quedaron impresionados, Sasuke Uchiha, el frió, el calculador, se había casado, al decir esas palabras, sin saber por que solo miro a la pelirosa, solo le importo la reacción de esta,…pero nada cambio en su sonrisa, quizás ella había dejado ese capricho que tenia por el-

llllllllllllllll

-una atareada chica se encontraba en su consultorio, había recogido su cabello en una coleta hacia atrás, había bajado unos cuantos centímetros la cremallera de su corpiño rojo, estaban en verano y hacia un calor asqueroso, los pantalones cortos que llevaba bajo la falda blanca se pegaban a sus piernas, se sentía tan incomoda, y la bata blanca que llevaba puesta para atender a los pacientes no la ayudaba mucho, se estaba derritiendo, y lo peor de todo es que el trabajo no cesaba- el siguiente!! –se asomo en la puerta y enseguida entro un anbu con una herida profunda en el hombro derecho- siéntate en la camilla y quítate la parte de arriba por favor –mientras iba a su escritorio por sus herramientas de trabajo y cogia el historial clínico del paciente, le hecho un vistazo- bien Sasuke-kun, parece que no me has hecho caso en lo absoluto –lo regaño estando aun de espaldas-

-su pecho estaba descubierto y parte de este tenia sangre seca- sabes debo cumplir misiones complicadas– dijo con molestia-

Ya, lo se, pero hazlo por tu esposa y por tus futuros hijos –se volteo y se acerco al herido- además, con el tiempo te enfermaras, y no querrás que en esta linda piel queden cicatrices –sonrió mientras el hacia mala cara por el alcohol en la herida abierta-

Si tu lo dices, la doctora aquí eres tu –puso una mueca de superioridad, había ganado un punto a su favor-

-entorno los ojos mientras ejercía un poco de presión sobre la herida-

Ahhhhhhh ten mas cuidado maldición!! –se dejo caer en la cama, ella se arrodillo en el tendido mientras seguía curándolo, y el paso su vista por el generoso escote que dejaba entre ver la malla ninja-

-rió por lo bajo- por cierto, como va el tratamiento de Karin?

No te importa –la miro directo a los ojos, una sensación de calidez invadió su interior empezando desde la herida que estaba siendo cerrada por la kunoichi-

Tienes razón, lo siento –se levanto con cuidado y se dirigió a su escritorio- ahora solo debes descansar por un tiempo –en un papel escribió un permiso de 3 días- toma, te ordeno relajarte y salir a pasear –extendió la orden y sonrió-

Hmp..como digas –se vistió y salio del hospital directo a casa-

lllllllllllllllll

-había pasado mas de medio año desde que regreso a la villa oculta del país del fuego, Karin estaba siguiendo un tratamiento con Tsunade, pero no había ningún resultado en cuanto a un hijo, no amaba a Karin, el nunca podría amar, pero lo que si sabia es que la estimaba, además era fuerte, carácter imponente, y también una buena ama de casa- konichi wa!! –dijo recién entrar a su casa en los terrenos del clan más poderoso en su momento-

Ya salgo!! –grito desde el fondo, llego corriendo y le dio un beso en la mejilla- llegaste temprano hoy, que paso?

-suspiro cansado mientras dejaba su equipaje en el suelo- nada, solo me han dado unas pequeñas vacaciones

Tienes hambre? –pregunto mientras se dirigía a la cocina-

Si por favor –se sentó a pasar los canales de la tele-

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

-saco su monedero rosado y saco unos cuantos billetes- muchas gracias señor –le dijo al encargado del pescado y salía con una gran bolsa hacia otro puesto de la plaza- hey!! Naruto como estas? –el chico estaba pelando con Kiba sobre que era mejor, la verdura o el ramen-

Sakura-chan!! Como estas? –pregunto animado, y el otro le correspondió a la sonrisa, la acompañaron a varias de sus compras sin dejar de pelear por todo el camino, luego de un rato el Inuzuka se marcho, había quedado con Ino y lo había olvidado- y Naruto, como te a sentado el regreso de Sasuke-kun?

Bueno, ese teme ya casi no se deja ver, por eso digo que nunca me casare, al menos no si no es contigo –puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza pero luego recibió un golpe de la pelirosa- Sakura-chan!! Es una broma, yo nunca podría hacerlo eso a Sai-baka –otro golpe mas-….ya, sabes que, olvide que hoy hay descuento en el Ichiraku O.O, no te importa que te deje sola –dijo después de un rato mas de camino-

-suspiro cansada, el nunca cambiaria- no importa, ve y como todo lo que puedas

Y todo eso? –señalo el montón de paquetes que habían comprado la kunoichi- no te pesara demasiado?

Insinúas que soy débil ó.ó? –levanto un puño pero el rubio fue mucho mas rápido y salio corriendo gritando cosas como que nunca diría algo así, y como pero si tienes la monstruosa fuerza de Tsunade, ella prefirió no prestarle atención-…………-de regreso a casa llevaba una bolsa en cada mano, abrazaba otras 3 mas y casi no podía ver, el cabello se le pegaba a la cara y caminaba con algo de dificultad-

Necesitas ayuda? –dijo una voz de la nada-

Que bueno que te diste cuenta –dijo con un tono de sarcasmo-

Hmp –tomo 3 de los paquetes- a donde vas?

Ya para mi casa –se había independizado desde los 16 y ahora a sus 19 años era toda una mujer ejemplar- si me ayudas te preparo algo de tomar –saco la lengua en forma de burla-

Gracias –dijo mientras caminaban-

………….-puso las bolsas en el suelo mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolso, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco asta mas debajo de las rodillas, un buzo azul sobrepuesto, y unas sandalias negras- sigue, estas en tu casa –le hizo espacio y el entro-

Donde dejo esto? –pregunto con las bolsas aun-

Déjalas en la cocina –grito desde el baño, ella no tenía cuerpo glorioso-

-se recostó en la pared mientras esperaba a que ella saliera, después de un rato ella lego sin el buzo, el vestido era de tiras y tenia un pequeño escote que le seco la boca, la chica había recogido su cabello y se movía a la par con la tela blanca-

-paso al frente de el- bueno y que quieres tomar?

Cualquier cosa esta bien –mirándola mientras ella pasaba, tenía las manos en los bolsillos, y es que hay cosas que no se olvidan a pesar del tiempo-

-sonrió mientras sacaba dos vasos de vidrio y servia en ellos jugo de naranja que estaba en la nevera, se acerco a el y se paro en frente-

-cerro los ojos y la empujo contra la pared, un vaso cayo al suelo, solo se escucho el quebrar del cristal mientras el besaba su cuello, como pudo ella dejo el otro vaso en la mesa de al lado, este se tambaleaba, y al bajar la mano se este cayo dejando una mancha naranja en el mantel y las gotas de ambos vasos se mezclaban en el suelo, llevo su mano húmeda asta el cabello del chico y la adentro en el azabache- Sa…Sasuke-kun…-gimió entre el beso y el subía una mano entre su vestido, deslizándose suavemente, quemándola con cada toque- Sakura –la llamo, ella le miro a los ojos…no había nada mas que decir, la deseaba, la tomaría allí mismo una y otra vez, y ella no parecía no querer, en un intento de llegar a la habitación que fue fallido terminaron recostados en la alfombra de la sala, al lado de la cocina, con el cristal y un olor a naranja a tan solo unos pasos de ellos-

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

kiero decir odio a la zorra, esto NO es un sasukari, solo la puse por ke se acomodaba a la historia –zorra como vas a sufrir (risa malévola)-

bien bien, espero les haya gustado, creo ke será una historia de tal ves tres capítulos, aun no se, nos vemos en la próxima

dejen su opinión en un review n.n

kisu


	2. Chapter 2

Tuve un maldito aborto 2

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

la llamo, ella le miro a los ojos…no había nada mas que decir, la deseaba, la tomaría allí mismo una y otra vez, y ella no parecía no querer, en un intento de llegar a la habitación que fue fallido terminaron recostados en la alfombra de la sala, al lado de la cocina, con el cristal y un olor a naranja a tan solo unos pasos de ellos-

lllllllllll

-al abrir los ojos pudo notar claramente los rayos ya muertos del sol en el que nacía la noche, se quedo mirando a la ventana, viendo el horizonte, como el naranja se empezaba a mezclar con tonos mas oscuros, nunca lo había hecho, pero hoy que tenia tiempo lo hacia, era una vista preciosa, de la misma forma sintió los brazos que la tenían abrazada por la cintura, la respiración calmada en su nuca, y como en su espalda el pecho de aquel hombre subía y bajaba, no sintió vergüenza de su desnudez, pero si le causo gracia el saberse en la alfombra de la sala, con sumo cuidado se separo, busco la camisa con el abanico dibujado en la parte trasera y le cubrió con ella, al tiempo busco su ropa y se cubrió, parecía que su piel se había vuelto mas sensible en esa tarde, las texturas eran mas suaves, mas lindas, no solo eso su propia mente parecía haber pasado por una transición, se notaba mas sensata, mas mujer-

Que haces? –pregunto mientras ella se ponía el vestido con extremo cuidado, tomándose su tiempo-

Solo me arreglo un poco –sintió como el subía la cremallera y el roce de sus dedos en su espalda, cerro los ojos y suspiro-

Así estas preciosa –aseguro mientras besaba la parte descubierta de la espalda-

Sa..Sasuke-kun, detente por favor, tienes que ir a casa –se giro hacia el y le dio un corto beso en los labios-

Hmp…-ella fue a la cocina, mientras el se ponía su ropa, no llevaba ni el bóxer-

Ahh!! –se había ido descalza olvidando el pequeño detalle de los vidrios en el suelo- demonios!! –subió el pie y se examino de rapidez-

Que paso!! –se alarmo con el grito, al encontrarse sus miradas, la de ella era una suplica que decía "protégeme" y la de el otorgaba la respuesta en un "aquí estoy yo"- eres una tonta –la regaño mientras se acercaba a ella-

Oye!! –frunció el seño mientras sacaba el trozo de cristal incrustado en la planta de su pie izquierdo, las gotas caían mezclándose con la naranja- eso le pasa a cualquiera –hizo un puchero y aguantaba el escozor de la herida-

-la alzo como recién casados y ella se sonrojo con el acto repentino- donde esta el alcohol?

En un botiquín arriba –respondió evitando la mirada del moreno-

-empezó a caminar con ella en brazos, apenas cubierto por la tela negra de sus bóxer y el vestido de la pelirosa ondeaba en el aire- se supone que eres medico, por que rayos no tienes medicinas en el lugar mas cercano?

Yo…bueno…-saco la lengua y rasco su nuca, claro que era un error no tener materiales en la primer planta de su casa-…..entra aquí

-la dejo sobre la cama con sumo cuidado- y bien?

Allí arriba del closet –le señalaba por donde debía ir, no tardo en encontrar lo que buscaba-

-se arrodillo en el suelo y levanto el pie de la kunoichi, humedeció el algodón con el antiséptico y limpio la herida, ella se quejaba de a pocos por el ardor y el parecía concentrado en lo que hacia, al terminar la limpieza tomo unas vendas y envolvió la extremidad de su compañera-

Serás exagerado!! –alzo el pie y se miro la curación, rió, le había envuelto casi todo el pie-

Hmp…-la habitación permanecía oscura, con solo la luz del pasillo filtrándose por la entrada, y la luz de los faroles metiéndose por la ventana junto con los rayos moribundos- tu eres la medica no yo ¬¬

-tapo su boca conteniendo la risa que luchaba por salir-

-tan sencilla, tan ella, por que rayos no se caso con ella?- Sakura..yo…-subió asta ella y acaricio el rosa entre sus dedos-

-le vio tiernamente- tu que? –dibujo una sonrisa-

-beso la mejilla de ella que se sonrojo de inmediato, paso a sus labios con lentitud y afecto, llevando sus manos por el cuello, la espalda, la curva de su cintura asta recostarla con cuidado en la cama y el encima besando con lentitud su cuello, escuchando la respiración alterada de la chica, y sus piernas entrelazadas con las de ella, sintiendo las manos acariciándole cada parte de su espalda, todo el frió desapareció, esa noche no llegaría a casa y nada importaba mas que estar con ella, con su Sakura-

lllllllllllllll

tadaima –dijo sin emoción alguna al entrar por la puerta corrediza, eran alrededor de las 8 de la mañana-

okaeri nasai –su voz temblaba, toda ella palideció de ira-……y bien? –se limito a preguntar ya que el paso directo hacia el corredor para llegar a su cuarto-

que? –le miro de reojo-

-suspiro llevándose las manos a la cabeza- donde pasaste la noche?

En casa de Naruto –respondió con total naturalidad-

Te costaba mucho avisarme? –como mentía el desgraciado, Naruto fue la primera persona a quien busco-

Karin…no te inmiscuyas en mis asuntos –abrió la puerta y la dejo plantada a su lado-

-se fue a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo, y casualmente el cuchillo siempre quedaba enterrado en la tabla de picar que al final del día parecía más un tiro al blanco-

lllllllllllllll

-paso las manos entre su cabello, cerro los ojos y luego de unos minutos le miro- estas siendo utilizada frentezota

-jugaba con la tela de su bata blanca, estaban en hora de almuerzo y decidió contarle a Ino los líos en los que se hallaba metida- que quieres que haga, yo sabia muy bien que el estaba casado –suspiro y tomo las manos de su mejor amiga- promete que no le dirás a nadie de esto

Es que tú piensas pasarte toda la vida escondida, siendo la otra –su voz empezaba a subir de tono-

-le miro rogando que calmara sus regaños- yo creo Ino, que alguna vez en nuestras vidas siempre somos "la otra" –separo las alverjas de las papas- deberías estar conciente de eso –sonrió fingidamente-

Sakura, tu puedes tener a quien quieras a tu lado, por que empeñarte en que ese idiota te lastime? –tomo un sorbo del jugo de piña-

-se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza- el es a quien yo quiero

Demonios, sabes que soy yo quien lleva el expediente de los "bebes Uchiha"!! –golpeo la mesa, su amiga era una cabeza hueca-

Lo se –agacho la cabeza-

Entonces también debes saber que Karin sigue en el tratamiento, y también debes saber que el sigue cada uno de los pasos, y por supuesto que debes estar enterada de que

De que perdió el ultimo niño y volvieron a empezar…-completo la frase-…claro que lo se –puso los codos sobre la mesa y oculto su rostro entre las manos-…….

……..

Será mejor que me vaya, tengo turno en 5 minutos –se levanto, tomo su bolso y salio corriendo-

-mascullo miles de maldiciones contra Sasuke, se maldijo por no convencer a la pelirosa, termino el almuerzo de ambas-

lllllllllllll

-una vez dentro de su consultorio tomo unos cuantos calmantes, la conversación con su amiga solo había empeorado las cosas-………-estupidamente sonrió al ver al avecilla sobre su ventana con un mensaje en la pata izquierda, se acerco y tomo el papelito entre sus manos, lo abrió sin prisa alguna-

"espero tenerte esta tarde solo para mi"

-se acerco a su escritorio de madera, abrió el ultimo cajón y muy muy al fondo entre algunos expedientes guardo el recado junto con todos los otros, era la forma en la que se comunicaban, y siempre se veían en casa de ella por obvias razones-…tonto –rió por lo bajo, miro el reloj eran las 2.30- Hinata!! –llamo asomándose por la puerta-

Dime Sakura-san –se acerco-

Podrías pasar todas mis consultas de hoy para mañana temprano por favor? –le extendió los nombres de las citas que tenia esa tarde-

-tomo la lista y la reviso- pero…Sakura-san, a estas personas ya se les cambio la fecha por que tu debías irte el otro día, recuerdas?

-la tomo de las manos y le miro suplicante- por favor, en serio debo irme –le rogó- se que tu puedes arreglarlo –la soltó y entro a su oficina, tomo un papel y un esfero-

"esta y todas las que quieras"

-la amarro con cuidado en la paloma mensajera, esta se fue, y ella se arreglo un poco, tomo su bolso cerro el cajón y salio corriendo del hospital-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sakura vas a perder el trabajo ¬¬

Gracias por todos los reviews me hacen tan tan feliz sakurass, Musa 555, SakuraUchiha, L.I.T, haliz, mylychan, ROGUE AIKAWA, ktita-aya, kaoru-uchiha, Angel-Kirei, Any-chan, Aiyume, Mix Himura Uchiha, camaran, black rouse1, Antotis, Akari-Sakura, Jesybert, HaRuNo-SaMy, Damengel, marion-asakura, dyeLbi-chan, Isie, Any-chan, golili- HINATAXsasuke4e, a todas enserio muchas gracias por el apoyo y por seguir el fic, espero ke les guste la continuación, y dios creo ke todo el mundo odia a Karin xD!!, si ven como Sasuke ni la pela así ke calma xD!!.

Si ven esta u otra de mis historias publicadas sin mi permiso y sin mi dulce carisma en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo clic en "go"

Kisu


	3. Chapter 3

Tuve un maldito aborto 3

Naruto no me pertenece

-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-

-la amarro con cuidado en la paloma mensajera, esta se fue, y ella se arreglo un poco, tomo su bolso cerro el cajón y salio corriendo del hospital-

-----´´-----

-después de unos minutos se encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa, buscando desesperada las llaves en su bolso, y por alguna extraña razón no las hallaba- demonios!! –su respiración estaba agitada y su cuerpo acalorado por la carrera que se había pegado solo para no desperdiciar momentos irrepetibles al lado de su ex-compañero de equipo- rayos!! –un brillo labial cayo de su bolso, los papeles se desordenaron y las llaves aun no aparecían- tsk!! –Se agacho a recoger lo que se había caído, y fue entonces que la cerradura se abrió y frente a ella aparecieron unos pies cubiertos por las sandalias ninja-

Eres tan inútil –mascullo entre los dientes-

Sa…Sasuke-kun –alzo el rostro y lo miro muy avergonzada, después de todo el seguía considerándola una molestia, el mantenía los brazos cruzados encima de su pecho, sin cambiar ni un ápice de su fría mirada- gomenasai

-se agacho asta quedar a la altura de la pelirosa y esta no dejo de verlo mientras lo hacia- has tardado demasiado -refunfuño-

……-pero si había ido lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron!-

-acomodo algunos mechones desordenados de la chica y el beso sus labios-

-recibió la caricia pero un segundo mas tarde estaba conciente de que seguían fuera del apartamento- espera, alguien puede vernos Sasuke-kun

No me importa…-mientras besaba sus mejillas-

Por favor

…….acabe pronto la misión –se levanto y la dejo sonrojada en la entrada-

-se levanto con las cosas desordenadas y lo siguió- lo se, eres muy impaciente –sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta-

Hmp!!

Acaso estoy mintiendo? –se giro y puso un dedo sobre sus labios como analizándolo de una forma curiosa-

Es tu culpa –aseguro mientras se recostaba en el sofá de color crema-

Si toda la vida has sido así, ya te falta un pelo para ser igual a Naruto!! –Grito su inner muerta de la risa, y esto se reflejo en Sakura que estaba totalmente de acuerdo-

De que te ríes? –La miro con el ceño fruncido-

-lo ignoro y siguió asta su habitación- quieres que te prepare algo de comer? –Grito desde la segunda planta-

Aa…-subió los pies sobre la mesita de centro-

Sasuke-kun!! –Lo regaño mientras bajaba las escaleras-

Que?

Baja tus sucios zapatos de mi decoración!! –Ordeno mientras pisaba los últimos escalones-

-la miro de arriba abajo, había cambiado su ropa usual por un lindo pijama largo y de textura suave que muy seguramente no le duraría mucho tiempo puesto-

Podría preparar pastelillos, te apetece? –decidió pasar por alto los manchones de tierra sobre el vidrio, nada podía hacer contra ese testarudo-

Hai… -la siguió con la mirada-

-llego a la cocina y de la despensa saco algo de harina, huevos, y demás ingredientes para lo que prepararía, el pelinegro no había dicho nada en todo el rato, muy seguramente se habría quedado dormido, claro, cumplir una misión importante en tiempo record…solo para verla a ella-……-sonrió ante el pensamiento, era feliz así, sin importar nada mas-

……

-pasó sus manos por la delgada cintura de la pelirosa y recostó su barbilla en el hombro de ella mientras veía como esta amasaba la harina-

Creí que dormías

Hmp…-obviamente el no llego tan pronto para dormir-

-le apetecía tanto que todos sus días fueran de esa forma, lamentablemente el destino había querido una cosa diferente a lo que alguna vez soñó…portar con el titulo de señora Uchiha, y dejar a Ino y a todas las admiradoras de su esposo rabiando ante la entrada de la iglesia mientras querían saltarle encima a una muy linda novia pero por motivos de seguridad su maestro y el rubio de ojos azules la escoltaban mientras amenazaban al moreno con golpearlo si le hacia algo-

Otra vez riéndote…empiezas a asustarme

Daijobu –formo la última bolita para luego ponerla sobre el recipiente y meterlas al horno para seguido graduar el tiempo de cocción-

-beso la piel del cuello de la kunoichi muy lentamente-

-se lavo las manos cuidadosamente-……cuidado!! –Grito mientras el moreno se despego unos centímetros de su cuello para recibir directo sobre su rostro un chorro de agua que había sido desviado por la Haruno-

-todo su rostro estaba mojado, la chica se escurrió entre sus brazos y se alejo de su alcance mientras ahogaba la risa-……-el mismo casi estalla de divertido, que tonto se volvía cuando estaba con ella, a otra persona la hubiese matado por osar engañarlo de aquella forma, pero a ella,…a ella nunca podría hacerle algo así-

Hay una toalla a tu lado jajaja –se apoyo en un mueble para no temblar tanto mientras se reía-……kiaaaaaaaaaaa!! Sasuke-kun!! –intento correr ya que el shinobi aun goteando agua por su rostro la persiguió, se ocultaba tras el sofá que le había servido de apoyo momentos antes y el se encontraba justo al frente- gomenasai!! –Rogaba aun entre risas-

Hmp!! –le salto encima, rodando el mueble haciendo que las flores de la mesa cayeran sobre la alfombra y tomo a la chica entre sus brazos-

Detente!! Noooooooo!! Gomenasai!! –recostada en el suelo y con el moreno encima inmovilizándola, aun así reía con todas sus fuerzas y podía jurar que el también reía un poquito…al menos un poquito, se calmo un tanto y le miro a los ojos aun con la sonrisa pintada en sus labios- acaso no vas a perdonarme?

Iie…-se levanto del suelo y la jalo bruscamente de una mano-

Sasuke-kun!! –tardo mas en mencionar su nombre que este en cargarla y empezar a subir las escaleras- suéltame!!

Iie –beso la frente de la chica-

"iie, iie" –lo imito-

-llegaron al cuarto y la depósito en el colchón, la luz de la tarde se filtraba por las cortinas y una suave brisa se colaba por el ventanal-

-ella sonrió mientras se abrazaba al moreno, la hacia tan feliz, y suspiro hondo mientras el acariciaba sus piernas por encima de la tela blanca que la resguardaba, y de sus ahi paso a su cintura, a su pecho, y lento desabrocho cada uno de los botones de su camisa-

-las manos temblorosas de la kunoichi recorrieron su espalda por debajo de la camisa, y en momentos como aquel se le daba la gana de no usar prenda alguna, quería sentir el roce de su piel, su busto contra el, sus esbeltas piernas enredadas en sus caderas, la deseaba…mas bien la necesitaba…y en un momento quedo sin camisa, la miro a los ojos, el verde nunca le pareció tan bonito, y el rosa tan sensual-

-poso sus manos sobre el pecho del moreno y aplicando la fuerza necesaria lo separo de ella, asta que ambos quedaron sentados sobre la cama, el con el cabello revuelto y la camisa negra hacia un lado- Sasu…

-la miro fijamente, el sostén descompuesto y la respiración irregular, espero cualquier cosa que ella tuviera que decir, pero no paso, ella solamente guardo silencio- que ocurre?

……donde esta tu sortija? –tomo la mano de el y le beso la palma-

No se…-mintió mientras en su rostro se formaba una mueca de fastidio de solo recordar su compromiso-

-metió las manos en los bolsillos del vengador y busco- donde la metiste eh?

Acaso importa?

Llámame tonta, ilusa, o simplemente conciente –encontró el aro en el fondo y lo saco, lo miro fijamente y sonrió mientras lo ponía en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda- no vuelvas a quitártelo nunca, no quiero olvidarme de que luego debes regresar a casa

-sus dedos entrelazados y la sonrisa ya sea fingida o verdadera le pusieron la piel de gallina, acaso ella lo estaba torturando?, o simplemente ella era tan ingenua para no oponerse a la situación?- Sakura…

-agacho un poco la cabeza mientras unos mechones rosa cubrían sus ojos-

-la tomo entre sus brazos y la apretó fuerte contra el-

…….

-las lagrimas se sentían tibias sobre su piel, lloraba muda, y entre gimoteos decía que todo estaba bien, pero era mentira-……-todo estaba mal-

-quería sonreír, en verdad estaba feliz de que Sasuke-kun al menos la tomara en cuenta, el parecía no notar su felicidad, pero lloraba irremediablemente lloraba y una vez mas se sentía débil, y decía que todo estaba bien, por que así lo sentía ella, aunque su vida se desmoronaba de a pocos-…vete a casa

Tengo tiempo para quedarme –se hecho sobre ella y la acomodo, ese tarde solo dormirían y le haría saber que estaba allí para ella aunque las palabras no salieran de sus labios-

-respondió callada aferrandose más si era posible-

-----´´-----

Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! –Se levanto de un solo salto-

Que pasa? -pregunto molesto mientras se acostumbraba a la luz del sol que aun no se ocultaba-

Deje encendido el horno!! –tomo la parte de arriba de su atuendo y bajo corriendo las escaleras-

……

Que bien!! No se quemaron –sonrió mientras sacaba la bandeja con el contenido y tenia puestos unos muy peculiares guantes de cocinar-

Hmp!! –Que bueno era verla sonriendo, camino asta la sala y levanto el florero que unas horas antes se había caído, se sentó y saco de su mochila unos pergaminos sobre taijutsu-

Que juicioso eres Sasuke-kun –se burlaba mientras servia en un plato lo que había preparado-

-prefirió ignorar ese comentario-

-se acuclillo a un lado y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla- te mereces un regalo!!

Hmp…-fingía no prestarle atención aunque el tick en su ceja dijera todo lo contrario, era tan, tan, tan ridícula!-……-desvió su mirada hacia el pastel que ella movía frente a sus ojos, tenia un aspecto demasiado bueno, y tomo uno, y luego otro-

Vas a indigestarte –lo regaño-

No e comido nada desde esta mañana –se excuso y disfrazo la verdad, estaba delicioso!-

Si claro –dijo llena de sarcasmo- voy a guardar el resto para que te lo lleves –camino hasta la cocina otra vez, tomo papel aluminio y un plato desechable, en un rato más puso el paquete en las manos del Uchiha-

Gracias

…-se quedo pensativa unos momentos y luego sonrió enormemente- siempre terminas diciendo gracias!!

-la miro algo confundido y una vez más la ignoro, esta se recostó a su lado y terminaron de leer el manual, aprovechando cada instante, ya casi debía marchar-

-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-

Gracias a los hermosos reviews --´´--Jesybert --´´--black rouse1 --´´--Sakurass --´´--Sakurita55 --´´--kaoru-uchiha --´´--sahasme; --´´--Musa 555 --´´--kagome --´´--Franchesk --´´--SasuSaku-NejiTenten --´´--lunaleen --´´--Mix Himura Uchiha --´´--Atori-chan --´´--Denii-Asakura --´´--negra……también a las alertas, favoritos y obviamente hits.

Si ven esta u otra de mis historias publicadas sin mi permiso y sin mi dulce carisma en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo clic en "go"

Kisu


	4. Chapter 4

Tuve un maldito aborto 4

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

_**Tuve un maldito aborto 4**_

Naruto no me pertenece, No te muevas que es la película en la que este fic esta inspirado tampoco me pertenece.

-

_**X……x…..X**_

_Recuerdos_

-actos o pensamientos-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

-

-

-

-

…-se quedo pensativa unos momentos y luego sonrió enormemente- siempre terminas diciendo gracias!!

-la miro algo confundido y una vez más la ignoro, esta se recostó a su lado y terminaron de leer el manual, aprovechando cada instante pues el ya casi debía marchar-

_**X……x…..X**_

Okaeri nasai! –lo recibió muy alegre-

Tadaima –dejo su mochila en el suelo y la saludo con un muy fugaz beso en la mejilla-

-suspiro cansada por la actitud pasota de su esposo- como estuvo la misión?

Normal –contesto sin gana alguna-

Te preparo el baño? –Se ofreció con una sonrisa-

Aa…-se tiro sobre el sofá-

Te has tardado menos de una semana! –dijo entusiasmada desde la segunda planta de la casa- nadie puede superar a Uchiha Sasuke!!

-resoplo fastidiado de tanta adulación (xD!!)-

…

Sasuke –lo movió un poco ya que este se había quedado dormido, el Uchiha debía estar muy cansado, acaricio los mechones de cabello que caían por su rostro y sonrió inconcientemente, adoraba a aquel hombre aunque sabia claramente que ella solo significaba para el un objeto…y cuando los objetos no sirven se les desecha y en este caso particular su función como ente era procrear hijos fuertes y sanos, si no cumplía su deber Sasuke la desecharía, cierto?...no, el no era así, o quizás si?, y si se conseguía a otra mujer?...no para nada, ante todo el era un hombre de principios y reglas de honor, un código de perfección regia su vida, alejaba esa idea al instante y se dirigió a recoger el equipaje de su esposo, al levantarlo un pequeño paquete llamo su atención, era una bolsita de papel con contenido blando, la abrió y dentro aguardaba un provocativo pastel…-

_**X……x…..X**_

Hola amor!! –Saludo enérgicamente desde la cocina-

Hmp –se restregó los ojos, se había quedado dormido un largo rato en el sillón, le dolía la espalda y no se sentía de muy buen humor, seguro la pelirosa sabría como quitarle los espasmos con sus habilidades medicas y _masajistas _y seguramente también le sacaría una diminuta casi inexistente sonrisa si se lo llegara a proponer…pero Karin?, ella no podía hacer nada por el-

Cielo, ese pastel que trajiste estaba muy bueno –sonrió y se acerco a una de las puertas de la alacena sacando de allí un platito con un pedazo de torta que le extendió- pruébala

Ya comí algo de eso -…-

-tomo una cucharita y partió un pedazo que acerco a los labios del moreno- di aaa!!

-abrió la boca y saboreo el postre…estaba delicioso-

Verdad que tengo razón? -interrogo-

Aa –lo había preparado su ex compañera de equipo-

_**X……x…..X**_

-estiro los brazos formando una especie de tijera y alargo los pies por debajo del escritorio, ese era un día pesado, se había propuesto adelantar todas las consultas atrasadas por…por _cosas_, pero todo parecía indicar que no acabaría jamás!!-

-tocaron la puerta de su consultorio-

Quien? –Pregunto acomodándose en su silla-

-empujo la puerta y cerró luego de entrar-

Tsunade-sama!! –Se levanto de su asiento y rápidamente hizo una reverencia a Godaime-

No voy a tardarme Sakura, seré franca, he recibido quejas de tus pacientes últimamente, nunca estas en tu puesto de trabajo, no se que estarás haciendo Sakura, pero no permitiré una falla mas –dijo serena y mirándola a los ojos-

Yo…Tsunade-sama –no quería poner un pretexto, tampoco lo tenia-

Eres de las mejores medico-ninja, no permitiré que arruines tu carrera por alguna cosa que este perturbando tu vida, esta es una advertencia, y espero que sea la última

Hai!! –La rubia salia del consultorio, quien sabe que le habían dicho, ella estaba muy enojada aunque manejo una actitud calmada, suspiro, todo se salía de sus manos de un momento a otro-

_**X……x…..X**_

Naruto?

Teme…-le saludo-

Que quieres?

Tengo algo importante que decirte –sonrió tras su mascara de Anbu-

De que se trata?

Es sobre Sakura-chan -dijo-

-su mascara ocultaba cualquier reacción que haya podido poner- que pasa con ella?

He escuchado cosas sobre ella, hasta creo que la oba-chan le ha llamado la atención –dijo preocupado-

Quien te dijo?

Hinata me ha preguntado por ella, dice que esta muy extraña y que les preocupa su desempeño

Hmp…en todo caso, por que debería importarme? –Contesto el moreno-

Somos sus amigos teme!! –alzo la voz haciendo que varios de sus compañeros en el cuartel voltearon a verlos- Sakura-chan no esta sola cuando de problemas se trata!! –Le aseguro tomándole del cuello del chaleco-

En eso tienes razón Naruto-kun –sonrió luego de quitarse el antifaz blanquecino-

Sai…-le miro con fastidio por la repentina intromisión-

Que ocurre con la feita?

-como por fin alguien le prestaba atención con respecto al tema "Sakura esta en peligro" sus gestos emocionados se dirigieron al recién llegado- creo que algo malo le esta pasando, hay rumores de que esta haciendo mal su trabajo, que ya no es la chica responsable de siempre –le informo-

Creería que problemas personales están afectando su labor –concluyo el moreno-

Tu, que has leído tantas cosas, que crees que pueda ser? –pregunto bastante intrigado-

-miro de reojo a su reemplazo en el equipo siete, lo que sea que dijera, podría interesarle-

Es un hombre sin duda alguna -sonrió-

Matare al bastardo datebayo!! –grito eufórico- juro por mi titulo de Hokage que matare a quien toque a mi Sakura-chan…Sai, tu crees que alguien la ha tocado? –le miro sonrojado y de entusiasta paso a mojigato-

Es lo justo Naruto-kun, ella tiene 19 años, una reconocida kunoichi y muchas personas tienen mal gusto te lo aseguro, no solo la han tocado, le han hecho de todo!! –aseguro con una linda sonrisa en su pálido rostro- no lo crees así Sasuke-kun?

-el aludido se tenso y tras la mascara sus pupilas se dilataron- hmp…

Lo matare, lo juro, buscare a quien o quienes le hayan puesto un dedo encima con intenciones pervertidas –se agarro el cabello dorado de forma desesperada y la respiración algo agitada, en su mente no concebía la idea, nadie la podía tocar, ella aun era una niña, no, definitivamente no!!- noooooo!! –su cabeza daba vueltas con todo tipo de imágenes de la pelirosa involucrada en varias acciones desde besos pasando por roces y llegando a un clímax- Sakura-chaaaaan no lo hagas!! –grito, estaba seguro que si alguien se había propasado con ella era por que lo habían hecho a la fuerza, ahora por su clarividencia la veía ultrajada y humillada por sujetos de risa malvada y rostros lascivos- por que?! –se quito la mascara de Anbu y miro a todos los presentes en las instalaciones de la torre y los señalo- alguno de ustedes a abusado de Sakura-chan?! –corrió hasta uno de los presentes y le tomo del cuello de la chaqueta, se acerco amenazante y con una expresión inescrutable en su rostro- tu pareces sospechoso, no lo preguntare de nuevo, has profanado a mi Sakura-chan? –Zarandeo al pobre muchacho-

-le dio un golpe al Uzumaki en la cabeza, un tick se había apoderado de su ceja derecha, se sentía temblar ansioso, el era uno de los quienes que recibirían el castigo celestial que Naruto estaba proclamando (xD!!), las frases dichas por el muchacho resonaban en su mente…Sakura…Sakura…Sakura!!-

-acomodo su vestimenta desordenada por el payaso de la academia- Naruto, no he tocado a Sakura-san –le respondió- ahora, si quieres, con el olfato privilegiado de Akamaru podemos buscar sospechosos –se ofreció a colaborarle (+.+)-

Lo harías Kiba? –sus ojitos adoloridos por el golpe que le había dado Uchiha adquirieron un brillo centelleante e ilusionado-

Lárgate –dijo fríamente el portador del sharingan, como era posible que ese salvaje de Inuzuka pretendiera apoyar a Naruto en tal locura!!...aunque francamente quisiera saber si alguien aparte de el mismo había tocado a la Haruno, si fuera así, también le partiría la cara en dos!! (¬¬)-

Naruto-kun –el miembro de Raíz le llamo con una gesto divertido- dime una cosa, tu mismo cuanto te has propasado con Hinata-chan?

-se sonrojo hasta las orejas y un hilillo de sangre acudió a su nariz...- eso es diferente Sai!!

Por que?, no te has puesto a pensar en los sentimientos de Neji-san y del mismo Kiba aquí presente? –Formulo la frase con un tono bastante inocente-

Na…ru…to…-un aura algo sombría cubría el cuerpo del chico mas joven del clan Inuzuka, miro al rubio que se rascaba la nuca algo apenado y nervioso, que le había hecho ese idiota a su Hinata?! (Otro, no mames xD!!)-

Etto…espera Kiba, yo no…entiéndeme Kiba –salio corriendo después de esquivar un kunai, un shuriken y al mismo Akamaru que se había unido a la lucha que pretendía devolver el honor a la heredera de los Hyuuga, Naruto se lamento, no quería ni esperar a que Neji también apareciera para ahorcarle…pero que se preparen los abusadores de niñas pelirosas, el los mataría, claro, si salía de esta-

…

Que opinas sobre eso Sasuke-kun? –pregunto el artista que ignoraba los quejidos del ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente- la vida de la feita estará siendo afectada por alguien?

No lo se…-respondió en voz baja, sin mas se retiro de aquel lugar, tenia asuntos importantes que resolver-

-

-

-

-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

Primera cosa, en Konoha son todos unos chismosos!! El cuento del regaño que le dio Tsunade a Saku ya se extendió hasta Sunakagure ¬¬

Segundo, Naruto abusa!! Será exagerado ¬¬ y Kiba no se queda atrás, los amo +.+

Tercero, Sai abusa mas que Naruto y Kiba juntos!! Dándole cizaña a ese par de obsesionados por el honor mancillado de sus mujeres xD!!

Cuarto, capitulo de relleno lo se U.U pero será necesario ya lo verán xD!!

-

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

-

**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio también hits.**

**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**

**Sin review, sin historia.**

**Kisu**

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_


	5. Chapter 5

X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

_**Tuve un maldito aborto 5**_

Naruto no me pertenece, "No te muevas" que es la película en la que este fic esta inspirado tampoco me pertenece.

-

_**X……x…..X**_

_Recuerdos_

-actos o pensamientos-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

-

-

-

-

No lo se…-respondió en voz baja, sin mas se retiro de aquel lugar, tenia asuntos importantes que resolver-

_**X……x…..X**_

-froto sus antebrazos, el frió esa noche era abrumador y su chaqueta había quedado olvidada en el espaldar de la silla de su consultorio, era bastante tarde, alrededor de las diez de la noche y aun estaba lejos de casa pero el esfuerzo había valido la pena, un cuarto de los informes que debía entregar estaban en borrador, pediría a Hinata que le ayudara a pasar un limpio; su paso era lento, no tenia afán, nadie la esperaba al llegar a casa, bueno, tal vez si, la cocina llena de trastos sin lavar y los muebles que se caen a pedazos del mugre-

Eres una desordenada!! –Grito inner-

Lo se

Y también una perra!! -añadió-

Que quieres que haga al respecto?

Podrías por ejemplo dejar de creer que alguien algún día te amara, seamos sinceras, descubrirán la farsa de chica encantadora que has montado y entonces Sasuke-kun no te vera mas

Podrías al menos apoyarme en esto? –Arrugo el entrecejo-

Que quieres que te diga Sakura?, acaso quieres que te mienta?, no lo haré, escucha esto, no vales nada, perderás el empleo por incompetente y perderás el poco respeto que te has ganado, trabaja duro, esfuérzate por ser mejor, así no lograras nada, te vas a quedar sola toda la vida –proclamo la profecía auto cumplidora-

-dio un paso en falso y callo encima del asfalto de las oscuras calles de la aldea, unos pequeños raspones marcaron sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos, para que hacer esfuerzo y levantarse?-

Lo ves, no vales nada Sakura, no haces nada bien

Lo se, lo se –apretó los ojos y las lagrimas silenciosas surcaron sus mejillas-

A quien le vas a echar la culpa ahora?, decías que Naruto era un inútil, pero míralo, tiene una pareja estable, es un ninja reconocido y esta muy cerca de lograr sus sueños, tu por el contrario cada día vas para atrás

-era cierto!!, sus esfuerzos hasta el día de hoy habían resultado ser una ilusión, no valía nada, no era nadie, no tenia nada!!-

Vamos, levántate!! Seguro le estorbas el paso a alguien, levántate tarada!!, deja de lloriquear como una mocosa, no manches el suelo con tu inferioridad!!

-el pecho le dolía, la cabeza le daba vueltas y los ojos le escocían sin razón aparente, la fría escarcha nocturna le había rizado un poco el cabello que caía desordenado encima de su frente recostada en la tierra-

Sakura, deja la mediocridad, busca altos estándares en tus actos, demuéstrale al mundo que puedes hacer cosas grandiosas –sentencio inner-

-apretó algo de arena entre sus puños mientras las lagrimas aun brotaban de sus ojos, un hipo se adueño de su respiración mientras yacía recostada en el adoquinado, estaba frustrada, no tenia fuerzas para seguir, no quería hacerlo, no tenia un motivo por el cual luchar-

Has dejado que te usen, ese hombre solo te ve como a una vagina no lo notas?, se ha conseguido una puta personal y gratis, se acuesta contigo a escondidas para después llegar a su hogar y engendrar a sus hijos, le vas a echar la culpa a Karin?, sabes que ella es una pobre mujer que tiene el vientre seco, te has aprovechado de una inocente

Cállate!! –Susurro con desprecio-…no quiero hacerle daño a nadie

Se lo estas haciendo a esa mujer, le estas haciendo daño al mismo Sasuke-kun por que tu actitud simplona echara a perder su reputación de hombre perfecto

Por favor no sigas -imploró-

Te gusta la vida que llevas?, sugiero que mejores

-inner tenia razón en absolutamente todo lo que decía, lloro mas, ahogándose en el silencio de las sombras…cuanto tiempo estuvo compadeciéndose de ella misma?-

…

Sakura –se acuclillo al lado de la muchacha toco el hombro de ella que permanecía helado por estar descubierto a tan altas horas de la noche, ella tembló ante el contacto y giro su rostro, los ojos verdes que solían mostrar comprensión y amabilidad estaban rebosantes en lagrimas, rojos e hinchados, tenia en la frente marcas de piedritas y granos de arena- estas bien? –su rostro estaba serio, preocupado por la situación y el lugar, en medio de una carretera-

Sa…Sai…-sorbió sus mocos (xD!!) e hizo amago de que nada pasaba poniendo la mejor y mas falsa sonrisa que pudo dibujar en su rostro, se paso una mano por la cara limpiando los rastros de su llanto, al hacerlo mas mugre quedo en su piel-

Sakura, que paso? –la ayudo a incorporarse-

No es nada, enserio –sonrió mientras el se quitaba la chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta y la poso sobre sus brazos desnudos, se aferro a la tela y se alivio con el tibio que esta le ofreció-

Ven –la levanto del suelo y le sacudió la ropa- te llevare a casa

No!! –Se alarmo, ella no quería estar sola, no quería tener tiempo para pensar en su vida fracasada-

-le miro algo confundido y luego sonrió- entonces iremos a la mía y te preparare algo de té, quieres feita?

Hai –asintió-

Y entonces me contaras que paso quieres?

No…-cerro los ojos con fuerza-

Estas tirada en medio de la calle, llorando y me dices que no paso nada, me tomas por un imbecil Sakura? –le pregunto calmado-

No es eso…es solo que…yo…-lo miro fijamente, el tenia una expresión bastante calmada y relajante, tembló nuevamente y las lagrimas silenciosas regresaron a su semblante-

Sakura –la acurruco entre sus brazos y le acaricio el cabello en señal de fraternidad- si no me quieres decir esta bien, no importa, lo que importa es que tu estés bien –ella correspondió a la caricia y lloro encima de su pecho mojando su uniforme de Anbu-

_**X……x…..X**_

-el segundero se movía con parsimonia en el reloj de pared, estaba sentado en el mueble mas grande de la sala y tenia los brazos cruzados, la penumbra llenaba el lugar ocultando su rostro de cualquier persona que pudiese observarlo en ese momento, su respiración calmada apenas y se percibía en el ambiente, ya se había acostumbrado al olor a comida descompuesta que reposaba en unos platos sobre la mesa, tampoco le importaba el goteo insistente de la llave del baño, nada le importaba en ese momento, solo tenia una pregunta rondando su mente desde que llego a aquel lugar hace unas dos horas, "donde esta Sakura"-

…-no se había tomado la molestia de llegar a su casa y tampoco le importaba preparar una excusa por su ausencia, ahora en la casa de la pelirosa le esperaba impaciente con una expresión algo disgustada- hmp!!

_**X……x…..X**_

-abrió los ojos con pesadez-

Me drogue con el té!! –pensó inner y es que la cabeza le dolía, sentía el cuerpo entumecido y como si hubiera dormido durante siglos; unos brazos protectores rodeaban su cintura y una respiración calmada y calida yacía cerca de su nuca, se soltó del agarre y se sentó sobre los mullidos cojines del sofá- Sai –le llamo al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla, se habían quedado dormidos de una forma algo incomoda por la falta de espacio, pero aun así su cuerpo había descansado lo necesario, luego de tomar el té amargo que el chico le había ofrecido se recostó aun ahogada en llanto, el no pregunto nada, tampoco le pidió explicaciones, solo la acompaño hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos- Sai –dijo de nuevo, este entre abrió sus ojos oscuros y le miro entre sueños-

Sakura? –Paso el dorso de su mano por sus ojos y aparto algunos cabellos que caían desordenados por su frente-

Ya debo irme Sai –acaricio el pómulo derecho del Anbu-

Porque?

Tengo que ir a casa

Quédate –se acurruco en poquito en los cojines-

No puedo, tengo hospital a las 7 y ya son las 4 de la mañana –le respondió-

Entonces te acompaño –se levanto con cara de dormido-

No es necesario, en serio, ya has hecho suficiente por mi -sonrió-

-tomo la mano de ella que le mimaba y la encerró en las suyas cubiertas de guantes, le miro y ella sonreía pero en su rostro aun continuaban los rastros de una crisis nerviosa- hace frió, llévate mi chaqueta –sonrió y ella asintió, la jalo hacia el y la abrazo-

Pasa por ella a mi consultorio mañana –suspiro sintiéndose protegida por el muchacho-

-tomo el rostro de la kunoichi y le beso la frente, ella cerró los ojos y entonces el beso de nuevo en el nacimiento de los labios y luego otra vez en la comisura derecha de la boca- cuídate por favor –le pidió calmado-

Hai, gracias por todo Sai –deshizo el apretón y salio de la residencia con rumbo a la propia-

_**X……x…..X**_

-algo mas calmada y serena se dispuso a abrir la puerta, dio vuelta a la cerradura para seguido entrar a casa, encendió la luz y dio un vistazo al lugar, solitario y bastante desarreglado, avanzo hasta uno de los muebles y sobre el coloco su mochila-

Sakura –llamo desde el borde de las escaleras, su rostro sombrío y enojado- donde estabas?

En algún lugar -respondió-

Con quien?

Un amigo –lo encaro sin expresión alguna-

-se acerco a paso moderado y la tomo de los hombros, la miro a los ojos y luego algo mas abajo, la tela negra que la cubría sin duda alguna no le pertenecía, en proporción era enorme para ella y tenia un olor a hombre, a un hombre diferente de el- con quien estabas Sakura? –Pregunto de nuevo-

He dicho con un amigo

-suspiro y arranco la prenda oscura de la chica, esta se tambaleo y casi perdió el equilibrio por la rudeza que el había aplicado a los movimientos, al tener la chaqueta en su poder la olfateo como si así fuese a encontrar una respuesta, al hacerlo se enfureció aun mas, no había duda, eso pertenecía a algún hombre, se encolerizo y tiro la prenda sobre el rostro de la pelirosa que se asusto, luego, la ira lleno cada uno de sus poros y arremetió contra la kunoichi, le estampo en la mejilla izquierda aun cubierta por la tela una bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo-

-tendida en el suelo temblaba, lloro de nuevo, el golpe había sido tan contundente que le había roto la nariz que ahora le sangraba, se descubrió y se toco la zona afectada, al ver la sangre un grito ahogado quedo en su garganta, Sasuke-kun la había maltratado…era un maldito bastardo-

-su respiración se agito y de la irritación paso a tener un sentimiento de culpabilidad, de remordimientos, verla en el suelo tan indefensa y vulnerable, sangrando por que el la había herido, el Sasuke Uchiha, había ofendido a la persona mas importante en su miserable vida…era un maldito bastardo- perdona…-extendió su mano y la atrapo para dejarla sentada sobre el sillón y el se paro frente a ella, paso una mano por su cabello- yo estoy casado, no volveré…solo he venido a decírtelo

-con sus dedos teñidos de un color carmín evito la mirada del heredero del clan mas prestigioso de la aldea oculta de la hoja- no te preocupes

-ver el pequeño hilillo en el rostro de la chica le hacia sentir algo como miedo, le tomo del mentón- hecha la cabeza hacia atrás Sakura

Que no te preocupes, por que te preocupas tanto? –le miro fijamente mientras el le acariciaba la barbilla-

Sueles acostarte con tus amigos? –le pregunto-

Tengo que ir a trabajar temprano –se levanto y le dio la espalda-

Yo también

-se giro a verle y sonrió ampliamente, con una expresión contradictoria, Sangre, risa y lagrimas al mismo tiempo, el le miro en silencio y luego salio de ese lugar-

…

Has dejado que te usen, ese hombre solo te ve como a una vagina –Inner le recordó-

Lo noto, me ha quedado bastante claro

-

-

-

-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

Se fijaron que fue un capitulo bastante mas largo que los anteriores?

La critica patológica es la negativa voz interior que ataca y juzga, compara con los demás, le encuentra a usted en desventaja y se fustiga ante el mas mínimo error, esta en cada uno de nosotros, es enfermiza y ataca en los momentos mas difíciles de nuestra vida, hagan el ejercicio de reconocerla y atrápenla, encuéntrenla por frases como "eres un idiota", "no haces nada bien", ella tiene un gran repertorio, pero no todo es malo, ella acude por que es una forma de aliviar nuestra tristeza, a ya me hice bolas, es un tema muy extenso xD!!.

Odio a Sasuke ¬¬

Amo a Sai

Esto no es un SaiSaku, Sai es solo un buen amigo TT.

-

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

-

**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio también hits.**

**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**

**Sin review, sin historia.**

**Kisu**

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

_**Tuve un maldito aborto 6**_

Naruto no me pertenece, "No te muevas" que es la película en la que este fic esta inspirado tampoco me pertenece.

-

_Recuerdos_

-actos o pensamientos-

-

_**X……x…..X**_

-

**Kaoruchan: **bueno, primero gracias por ser el primer review del capitulo!!. Mira, también adoro a Sasuke y al tiempo lo detesto, tanto ¬¬. Si el fanfic te ha hecho llorar de veras, significa entonces que estoy realizando una buena labor al escribir estas locuras por que es lo que quería transmitir. Con lo de tu pregunta, esto si es un SasuSaku y pues las cosas están bastante enredadas así que síguele aquí para que te enteres del desenlace esto apenas empieza. Kisu!!.

**Lunaleen: **realmente no creo que estés loca pues esa parte del golpe según yo es muy importante y quise describirla lo mejor posible. Un beso de final sin duda alguna haya sido hermoso!! Pero creo que es mejor una sonrisa sádica como la que le puso Sakura xD!! Te deja sin saber que esperar xD!!. Cuídate!!.

**karoru01: **me encanta que te guste!!, el tema complicado sin duda alguna, pero en la realidad es muy común y la gente lo lleva como si de cambiarse la ropa interior se tratase xD!!. No me digas que no he actualizado seguido este fic, quiero terminarlo pronto xD!!. Kisu.

**Sakurass: **ah!! Ojala pudiera matarlo yo también ¬¬. Si yo se que siempre me lees!! T.T que me pongo nostálgica, no me incomoda que lo repitas, por que de veras me gusta xD!!. Y tu pliss actualiza tu fic "infiel" me muero de ganas por leerlo si dale xD!! Tu quieres se te nota xD!!. Quieres que te ayude a castrar a Sasuke?. Kisu!!.

**o0Rin-Chan0o: **Sakura en definitiva si esta mal, la pobre esta muy metida en su baja autoestima, la pobre T.T, tampoco creo que su vida sea un desastre, joder!! Que tiene a todos esos hombres bellos a su lado!! Ya quisiera yo estar en su lugar ¬¬. Realmente no se que iba a decirle Sasuke –por que esa escena es total de la película pero en otro contexto claro- pero a mi parecer creo yo que el quería como arreglar las cosas y con certeza los celos lo evaporaron xD!!, el no tiene ningún derecho a exigir ni un coño, las pelotas del marrano!! xD!!. cuídate y sigue leyendo!!.

**Bongio: **ah!! Por fin alguien que me entiende!! Sai es un hermoso!!, Sai es espectacular, es un hembro xD!!; bueno, ni idea que le paso a Uchiha, no me preguntes a mi xD!!. gracias por el beso y espero muchos mas n/n.

**Jesybert: **-hace un puchero y luego infla las mejillas…esta enojada con Jess- toy brava…hmp!!...xD!! pues no te gusta el SaiSaku T.T, pero al menos te gusto la labor de buen samaritano del chico xD!!, pero no te me afanes que esto en definitiva es un SasuSaku, pero antes de terminar la historia ellos se tienen que dar algunos tropezones no lo crees así?. Muñeca cuídate!!.

**Antotis: **noooo!! Las palabras hirientes no las dice la conciencia, las dice la crítica patológica!! (bah no le prestes atención, esta sugestionada con el tema ese ¬¬), pero digamos que si, es como una especie de conciencia xD!!. Sasuke se dio garra al cien –me hiciste acordar de mis amigos ellos dicen así, todo se da garra xD!!-, ningún hombre tiene derecho de golpear a una mujer, menos a la que supuestamente ama, no, ni si quiera por que fuera bueno con ella el resto del tiempo y menos este balurdo de Sasuke aghh!! Maldito gilipollas xD!!. cuídate!!.

**Hatake'Fer: **que no odie a Sasuke?...-piensa una respuesta creíble xD!!-…quien dijo que lo odio?, solo tengo ganas de matarle y trapear el apartamento de Sakura con su hermoso cabello azabache xD!!. espero te guste la actualización, cuídate!!.

**LedaK: **gracias por el apoyo, el review y por leer. Espero que este capitulo llene tus expectativas. Kisu!!.

**kaoruchan17: **no, no te contengas de odiar a Sasuke, creo que todo el mundo lo odio en este capitulo, pobrecillo xD!!. como va a reaccionar ella…pues te enteraras en este capitulo, espero que al final no la odies también a ella xD!!. Espero te guste y gracias mil!!.

**Neko-O: **owO no habias entrado por el titulo!!, tendre que ser mas cuidadosa con eso mmm. pero me encanta que hayas saltado el abismo y entrado en ella xD!!, gracias por tu apoyo tu review y por leer. mira ke no me demora nadita nadita. espero que te guste. kisu!!.  
-

_**X……x…..X**_

-

Bien, bien. En el capitulo 4 mucha gente estaba algo perdida del fanfic por que me había tardado mucho en actualizarlo, pido disculpas totales!!. Así que aquí pongo un pequeño **resumen** de los hechos como para que retomen ok?.

Sasuke mata a Itachi y entonces se casa con la primera que ve, Karin. Karin tras algunos meses de matrimonio no puede tener hijos, Sasuke decide que Tsunade-sama la revise y le haga un tratamiento de fertilidad, regresa a la aldea pidiendo perdón y ofreciendo sus servicios a Konohagure. Todo parece ir bien, una buena bienvenida y toda la cosa. Entonces de un día a otro, Sasuke sin explicación aparente se siente atraído por la Haruno y también sin razón empiezan una relación a escondidas, ella la amante y él el esposo que sigue el tratamiento de fecundidad al pie de la letra con su esposa (maldito ¬¬!!). Sakura quiere tanto a Sasuke que descuida su trabajo y vida personal, hace todo lo que puede para complacerlo y piensa en el antes que en ella, le llaman la atención en el hospital por mediocre y su critica patológica la esta haciendo trizas tachándola de perra y otras cuantas cosillas, Sakura esta en la mala y para rematar Sasuke la golpea a causa de los celos y le dice que no la vera mas. Hay vamos pues xD!!, quieren saber que sigue pues lean el capitulo que viene a continuación y dejen sus comentarios. Kisu.

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

-

-

-

-

Has dejado que te usen, ese hombre solo te ve como a una vagina –Inner le recordó-

Lo notó, me ha quedado bastante claro

_**X……x…..X**_

-abrió el grifo y lleno el vaso hasta la mitad, bebió de el, las luces estaban apagadas y su esposa no le había recibido, tampoco le había reclamado o preguntado por su tardanza. Después de salir de la casa de su ex amante, ex compañera de equipo, y todos los ex que se puedan aplicar al tema, el había caminado por las solitarias calles de la aldea, de madrugada hacia neblina que había humedecido su cabello y dejado fría la punta de la nariz…la sonrisa que le había dado Sakura seguía nítida en su memoria y la pregunta de ella resonaba en sus oídos…por que se preocupaba tanto?...-

-Caminó descalzo por el tatami de la mansión Uchiha hasta llegar a la sala, se recostó en el diván central que daba justo frente a una mesa de té tradicional, cerró los ojos y suspiro cansado, en unas horas mas debía estar preparado para enfrentar un arduo día de trabajo y también el primer día sin Sakura.-

…

…

-abrió los ojos, la habitación estaba oscura y el otro lado de su lecho vació, extendió una mano hasta la mesilla de noche y alcanzo sus lentes, se los puso y se levanto dejando caer la planta de sus pies sobre el frió de la madera en el suelo, cruzo media residencia para llegar a la entrada, hay estaba Sasuke durmiendo sobre el sofá, sin una almohada y sin una cobija, el reloj marcaba las 5.30, se acerco hasta el y le acaricio el cabello al chico que se removió- no vas a la cama? –pregunto cariñosa y es que no podía enfadarse con el-

-asintió y ella le acaricio el rostro, la pelirroja le tomo una mano y le beso, sus ojos se encontraban en una misma visión, ella con una expresión comprensiva y casi maternal, el solo la veía…entonces el se incorporo en los cojines y ella se hizo a un lado, seguía en el letargo del sueño y ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas del dormido Sasuke, le tomo el rostro y le beso los labios dulcemente, el seguía inmóvil con los sentidos adormecidos aun, tan solo dejándose hacer, ella le tomo las manos y las puso detrás de su espalda indicando donde debía acariciar y como debía tomarla en ese momento, quedaron formando un abrazo y la taheña se acerco un poco mas haciendo que el satín de su pijama-vestido se levantara y dejara ver sus bien formadas piernas-

-el un poco mas conciente atrajo a su joven esposa hacia su cuerpo para seguido empujarla a otro amplio mueble y tenderse sobre ella, le beso el cuello descubierto y luego la miro a los ojos, esos que no eran verdes y que además tenían unos horribles lentes cubriéndoles…entonces se separo, apoyo sus antebrazos en los costados de la pelirroja e intento erguirse para dejarla…Kami-sama quería huir de allí en ese mismo momento!!-

-enredo sus largas piernas en la cintura del portador del sharingan y le abrazo por el cuello no sin antes hacer un gesto algo triste por su repentina reacción, a cada intento del chico por separarse ella se le pegaba mas, así lo hizo en repetidas ocasiones hasta que el se levanto con brusquedad y la tomo de la mano-

-el forcejeo anterior le bullía en las venas, sin cuidado alguno la tiro contra la mesa de té y le aparto la tela blanca que la cubría hasta dejarla encima de la cadera, bajo sus propios pantalones lo necesario para liberar su miembro turgente y ansioso, entonces, en la posición que tenían, el la ataco por detrás haciendo que su pelvis rozara con las nalgas semi descubiertas de Karin, la penetro de un solo empujón y ella que tenia el rostro recostado en la fría madera de la mesa gimió-

-Sasuke apretó uno de sus pechos y se movía entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de su mujer, sin palabras de afecto ni tampoco preámbulos, tras unos segundos de placentero mete y saca (xD!!) un calor intenso le recorrió la espina dorsal y se libero en su entrepierna en forma de flujo húmedo, el recostó su frente contra la espalda de su mujer y la cadencia de los movimientos aumento, el apretó uno de sus brazos con fuerza y cerro los ojos mientras un hormigueó se hacia presente en su vientre bajo, eyaculo en el conducto anal de su esposa y el orgasmo le paso por los pies, gruño extasiado y vio la silueta de la pelirroja que tenia el cabello desordenado y la boca entre abierta, con la respiración agitada y el falo aun erecto dentro del cuerpo de la chica, enderezo el cuerpo y le miro…era la primera vez que la trataba de una forma ruda, era la primera vez que había perdido el control y se lo había hecho como a un pedazo de carne, era la primera vez que no había fingido y tampoco se había preocupado en que ella disfrutara, la utilizo y la sometió a sus necesidades mas primitivas…cual seria la reacción de su cónyuge?-

-giro su rostro con una expresión bastante lasciva en el, los labios secos y abiertos buscando aire, las mejillas sonrojadas, las gafas descompuestas y el cabello surcándole la piel…le encantaba esa actitud recién descubierta en Sasuke, es casi como si quisiera romperla y eso en definitiva le encantaba, pulsiones anales le hacían disfrutar al extremo-

_**X……x…..X**_

Adelante –dijo sin quitar la vista de los formularios que estaba llenando-

Feita como estas? –Pregunto cerrando la puerta del consultorio-

Sai!! –Le sonrió- sabes, tendrás que venir mañana, decidí lavar tu buso y esta mojado en el tendedero de mi apartamento –mintió en un 50 por ciento, claro, tuvo que enjuagarlo si, pero por que se había manchado de sangre-

Sakura –le llamo serio y ella le vio fijamente- que le ocurrió a tu rostro?

-se toco la mejilla donde había recibido la cachetada- a eso…recuerdas que me encontraste tirada en el suelo?, resbale y pues este moretón es por la caída -falseó-

Por que me mientes Sakura?

No te estoy mintiendo Sai -susurro-

-atravesó la distancia que le separaba de la pelirrosa y al llegar a ella le examino la herida- es claro que te han golpeado –aseguro con una expresión impasible y que no revelaba nada de sus pensamientos-

Que cosas dices baka!!...quien haría algo así? –dijo bien bajito la ultima frase, aparto la mirada del moreno y sonrió…quien demonios se atrevería a pegarle a ella, era absurdo!!-

Si no quieres decírmelo esta bien Sakura –dijo con algo de resentimiento en sus palabras, acaso preocuparse por ella tenia algo de malo?, se alejo de la kunoichi- solo espero no encontrarte peor la próxima vez –dijo saliendo y cerrando de un portazo el despacho de la Haruno-

-aliso el cabello rosa entre sus dedos y suspiro resignada…no es que no confiara en Sai, pero sabia que sola se había metido en problemas y también sola tendría que salir-

_**X……x…..X**_

-Naruto entrenaba, Sai entrenaba, Kakashi-sensei daba ordenes, Naruto discutía con Sai, Sai ignoraba a Naruto, Kakashi-sensei leía "Icha icha paradise", Naruto entrenaba, Sai entrenaba, Kakashi-sensei daba ordenes…el les miraba sin mirarlos, indiferente y mas que nunca vació, un miserable, un simple pene retractil andante, cuanto tiempo podría soportar así?-

…

-los subordinados de su escuadrón seguían ordenes, el daba ordenes, la misión se cumplió con éxito y sin ninguna novedad, las duchas eran tibias en el cuartel, los subordinados se despedían e iban a casa, el aun bajo el agua reconfortante del cuarto de baño…el quería ir a casa?-

…

-Karin hablaba desde la cocina, en la tele hablaban sobre los sitios de moda, Karin servia la comida, la comida se enfriaba en el plato y parecía poco apetitosa a pesar de que en el día no había probado bocado, Karin recogía la mesa, la silla era cómoda, Karin menciono algo de un cumpleaños y se fue de mal humor a la cama, el silencio era su único acompañante y la señal de televisión se torno en lluvia-

...

-tres días miserables, 72 horas y el devenir le agobiaba, la trivialidad se apoderaba de su mente y el cuerpo estaba entumecido…tres días sin Sakura…nadie que le acompañe, impotente ante la situación, sin saber como reaccionar, como si el frió de aquella madrugada en la que había magullado a la pelirrosa le hubiera congelado, estaba disipándose pero seguía vivo…quería escurrirse y evaporarse, pero solo deseaba hacerlo sobre el pecho, el vientre y las piernas de Haruno Sakura.-

_**X……x…..X**_

-abrió la puerta de su apartamento de soltera y antes de poder encender la luz o descalzarse las sandalias o dejar su maleta en el suelo sintió la presencia de el sentado en la sala, la iluminación de los postes de la calle se filtraban por las cortinas y le permitían vislumbrarlo, con los codos apoyados en los muslos y una mirada inescrutable, ella se sintió fruncir el entrecejo y el latido de su corazón se acelero…el le devolvió la mirada atravesando los muebles llegando hasta el umbral, sus dedos temblaron y la mochila cayó sobre el tatami antes de que Sasuke-kun la abrazara-

…

…

-recostados en la cama, desnudos…el encima de ella escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de la pelirrosa, con el cabello revuelto, desordenado y el estaba dormido con respiración constante…ella estaba despierta a pesar de que llevaban así mas de una hora, sus ojos verdes estaban bastante aguados y rojos, había llorado mucho en silencio sin que el lo notara, era una tonta, el la usaba si, pero…pero…no había pero que valiera y ella aun así seguía con el, no podía dejarlo y al parecer el tampoco podía dejarla a ella, maldita la hora en la que la designaron al equipo 7, maldita la hora en la que se esforzó por ser mejor solo para demostrarle que no era una molestia, maldita la hora en la que se enamoro de el, maldita ella que era tan incapaz como para no detener aquel suplicio…-

_-__después de abrazarla en el umbral del apartamento Sasuke la apretó con fuerza, le acaricio al cabello a ella que temblaba de miedo y de ira, el busco los ojos verdes de la muchacha y dijo "perdón", lo repitió una y otra vez mientras ella se aferraba al chaleco Anbu del Uchiha, lo dijo de nuevo cuando ella lloro y lo anuncio otra vez antes de besarla pausadamente en los labios, lo recalco una vez mas recostando su frente en la de ella, perdón, perdón, perdón!!...-_

-ladeo su rostro y con sus labios acaricio la mejilla derecha del chico, el pozo de agua salada en sus ojos cristalizados amenazaba con salir de los irises verdes para mojar la piel pálida del menor de los Uchiha, cuando no lo pudo contener un poco mas parpadeo y un pequeño rió descendió de sus ojos lacrimosos, gimoteo mudo y le abrazo con fuerza y egoísmo, sin importar nada mas que tenerlo ahí a su lado, el yacía entre sus brazos en un sueño envidiable-

…

_**X……x…..X**_

-abrió los ojos esperando ver debajo de su cuerpo a su ex-compañera de equipo pero ella no estaba allí- Sakura –llamo mas no recibió respuesta-

-se puso los pantalones que estaban tirados a un lado de la cama, camino descalzo por la casa de la pelirrosa, ese sitio era tan Sakura, con olor a dulce y tonos pastel aquí y allá, a diferencia del otro día ahora el lugar estaba reluciente, con flores blancas adornando el lugar y un orden total…ese día no tenia entrenamientos ni tampoco misiones pendientes, se recostó en la cama y vio televisión, el tiempo se le paso relativamente rápido y notablemente tranquilo-

…

…

Tengo que irme antes, me han pedido que inspeccione el lugar antes de la misión, llegare en dos días –la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la alumna de Godaime- adiós cariño, adiós –colgó el teléfono- Hola –saludó a la dueña de casa-

Hola –respondió haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado nada de la conversación que el había mantenido con la señora Uchiha-

Donde estabas? –Le acaricio el cabello a la muchacha-

Trabajando

Te vienes conmigo? –Pregunto sereno mientras el reloj de pared marcaba las 6 de la tarde-

A donde?

No lo se, salgamos a pasear, rentaremos una habitación preciosa –le aseguro el moreno- que tenga vista a la playa -añadió-

No tengo bañador

Vente en bragas, estas muy bien en bragas -sugirió-

-Suspiro con un sonrojo trascendente en sus mejillas y ver a Sasuke medio desnudo no ayudaba- te he hecho algo de ramen esta mañana antes de irme, te lo sirvo? –omitió el comentario del chico que se limito a asentir y seguir el movimiento de las caderas de la recién llegada-

-

-

-

-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

Capitulo largo!!, respuesta a reviews y pequeño abtract de lo que vamos, que mas quieren? xD!!...¬¬U.

Me perdonan el SasuCosa WTF!! Por la promesa de dos días inolvidables SasuSaku?

Insisto, este no es un SasuCosa es un SasuSaku a morir!!

Hablando de otras cosas Sasuke es un desgraciado y resulto solo pensando con su "cabeza levantable", Sakura es una estupida ¬¬.

-

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

-

**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio también hits.**

**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**

**Sin review, sin historia.**

**Kisu**

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

_**Tuve un maldito aborto 7**_

Naruto no me pertenece, "No te muevas" que es la película en la que este fic esta inspirado tampoco me pertenece.

-

_**X……x…..X**_

_Recuerdos_

-actos o pensamientos-

-

_**X……x……X**_

-

**Bongio****: **owO, lo sabia, la gente me querría matar con el SasuCosa, pero es que insisto en que tienen que darse sus tropezones para que haya un "y comieron perdices" xD!!. Me alegro que el capitulo te haya gustado, y bueno gracias por ser el primer review del capitulo!!. Kisu!!.

**Setsuna17****: **si!!, tiene que pasar algo, Sasuke no la puede tratar así!!...estamos todos concientes de eso, pero y el?...gracias por tu apoyo. Kisu!!.

**Hatake'Fer****: **no!! NO!!, así no es cuando se ama…es peor!!...-se llena de escalofríos-…ejem, lo que yo creo es que ambos están abusando y mucho!!, pero Sakura en definitiva esta con una actitud inaceptable…¬¬. Muñeca gracias por estar ahí. Besito grande!!. Posdata: adoro tu fic "piezas"!!.

**Tsunade25: **-se esconde tras un muro y se asoma de a poquitos-…esto…largo?...bueno si tienes en cuenta que todos los capítulos de este fanfic no pasan de los 45 k, entonces si estuvo largo!! –fue de 54 k xD!!-, muchas paginas no son mi especialidad, siento como si me hiciera bolas, y si así quedo yo que lo escribo imagínate quien lo lee!! –digo yo, son solo mis impresiones. Si quieres un fic largo esta "Tres camas y un futon", "Encuentros a ciegas", digo yo que son largos, pero la verdad no mucho xD!!-. Con tu opinión de que son depresivos, bueno es lo que quiero mostrar n/n. la fuerza de voluntad de ellos…pues…se extravió por el camino o esta de paseo en una sacudida algo vaga. Tu opinas que estos casos solo se presentan en personas de baja autoestima y en cierta medida estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero según mi opinión creo que todo viene de algún proceso inconciente, me refiero a que en el anime Kishimoto-sensei nos hace ver que Sakura siempre se ha sentido inferior a sus compañeros de equipo, y por razones mas que obvias Sasuke tiene una vida marcada por el dolor y el sentirse inferior a su hermano, esto hace que tengan una vida miserable, pendientes del que dirán, buscando una forma de aplacar su tristeza, ellos sin duda alguna se encuentran en un abismo!!. Bueno, debo decirte que este es uno de los reviews que mas me ha gustado por que me puso a pensar mucho en la respuesta, y espero poder seguir despertando tu interés en la historia. Cuídate mucho y cualquier cosa a la orden!! xD!!. Kisu.

**Sakurass****: **-alista sus herramientas para castrar y le tiende una mano a Tamara- oh Sasuke-kuuunn!!...xD!!. Bueno, Sasuke si se porto algo mejor con ella si, pero eso no lo exime de su comportamiento anterior ni tampoco es para que se vaya tirando a Karin. Ah!!, yo también ansió saber que harán en sus dos días como tortolitos xD!! (owO). Te entiendo, lo de las etapas con querer escribir de todo, y no te apuro mas, es solo que tengo tantas ganas de ese fanfic, Dios, es que me tiene enamorada de verdad!!. Te quiero muñeca!!.

**LedaK****: **(k) n/n ;3 –ah, yo también puedo xD!!-. Kisu!!.

**Jesybert****: **-se esconde tras una bolsa de papel-…tu risa ha sido tan malvada que me han entrado miedos!!...ya pues odias el SaiSaku -¬¬-, no te lo reprocho, se que soy yo que estoy obsesionada con esa pareja y entonces quiero que todos la amen xD!!. Gomen!!. Por que estas tu brava conmigo que suelo ser tan adorable? (aja ¬¬). Este fanfic es un SasuSaku!! Uno sufrido pero uno al fin y al cabo. Ah, si yo también adore la parte del SasuKosa, no se, me entraron ganas por detrás!! (¬/¬). Cuídate preciosa!!.

**SaKuRa HaRuChI:** me encanto eso de hacerle pagar la nariz rota!!, Sasuke al final de este fic saldrá tan endeudado que tendrá que darnos hasta sus calzones!! (Ah!! Calzones, esos son para mi!!). Que bueno que te guste tanto la historia, eso me pone súper feliz, y ojala que este capitulo también te guste. Kisu!!.

**Kaoruchan:** estoy alagada!!, el que compartas cosas tan intimas conmigo como tu relación con tu novio me hace sentir que seré una buena psiquiatra, por que me he cambiado de carrera –antes estudiaba física y ahora estudiare psicología- y tal parece que ha sido una decisión acertada. Los huecos en las relaciones se crean como si del aire fuera, a lo que me refiero es a que cosas tan fuertes como un golpe o un forcejeo –como tú me lo has dicho- causan estragos, los mismos que pueden ser causados por pequeñeces tan simples como ir al baño. Por que una mujer perdona a un hombre sea cual sea el daño causado?...hay muchas razones para esto, no puedo atreverme a dar un juicio contundente, pero si puedo atinarle a creer que todo se basa en la compañía, simplemente no quieres quedarte sola…pasa en la mayoría de los casos, el temor a la soledad suele ser mas grande al miedo o incluso al dolor físico que pueda causarte tu pareja. No puedo decirte, "dale una oportunidad y piensa en el como cuando empezaron el noviazgo" ni tampoco "déjalo de una buena vez!!" por que –en primer caso nunca me he enamorado y tampoco he mantenido un compromiso con alguien (ah, será zorra?!)- no se con precisión que ha ocurrido, pero puedo decirte que te esfuerces por buscar lo que realmente te haga feliz, no importa si es al lado de el ni lejos, lo que importa es que seas tu quien este encima de todas las trivialidades y los protocolos de la sociedad. Animo!!. Muchos besos!!.

**Lunaleen:** oh, si es que me vas a decir que es mentira?...Sasuke solo esta pensando con sus genitales el muy descarado ¬/¬…yo si sabia que me iban a regañar por el SasuCosa, pero es que ella es la esposa, que se le hace? (mátala ¬¬). En fin, esperemos a que todo salga bien. Kisu!!.

**Haliz:** me he muerto de la risa pensando en dejarlo impotente!!, hasta me ha parecido una buena idea pero tu pronto cambio de opinión me hizo reflexionar, no le dejaremos imposibilitado xD!!. Si ella misma no quiere darse cuenta de que la están utilizando, que puedo hacer yo por ella?...soy tan imparcial en este asunto xD!!...bueno, al menos se que estas pendiente de la historia, lo que importa es que te distraigas leyéndola xD!! No importa cuantos capítulos llevaras atrasados lo cierto es que no he hecho el deber de actualizar seguido xD!!. Cuídate mucho!!. Gracias mil!!.

**o0Rin-Chan0o: **yo también esperaba que ella se hiciera de rogar, pero no quiso la muy terca!! (Ah, que nosotras nada que ver con esas decisiones n.n)…en el momento SasuKosa yo no te puedo mentir, quería que la rompiera contra la mesa de té!!, que le dejara bien claro que solo era un objeto, no dice mucho el que se lo haga por detrás?, claro la usa y hasta luego!!. Para serte sincera las cosas dan vueltas en mi cabeza y ya no se si en realidad quiero hacerla sufrir, te parece poco la indiferencia por parte de su esposo?. Disculpa si no he sido muy clara en la escena que me has dicho, tratare de ser más cuidadosa con esas cosillas. Cuídate y espero tus comentarios xD!!. Besito!!.

**karoru01: **Sasuke baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, ba!! (8), Ok, dejo de cantar xD!!. (Es "baka song" por si la quieres escuchar, tu review me hizo pensar en esa canción xD!!). Espero acabar pronto con este fanfic, así que creo que actualizare seguido n/n. cuídate hermosa!!.

**Rilka: **totalmente de acuerdo, seria mas fácil dejar a la perra…ejem, a Karin, e irse con Sakura, sinceramente no se que le ocurre, pero aquí la verdadera culpable es Haruno por permitir que jueguen con ella y que encima la golpeen, si lo hace una vez seguro lo repite!!. Con lo de Karin…bueno solo te adelanto una cosita B side, nos dará una sorpresa a todos!!, una mujer no tiene por que sufrir, ni tampoco por que vivir para un hombre, menos para uno que no la valora, he dicho hmp!!. Espero te guste la actualización linda!!.

**AkAnE-xAn: **volviste!! –la abraza y la zarandea para seguido abrazarla otra vez- xD!!...ahhh!! Si, en definitiva tanto tiempo sin ver tus reviews esposa mía!! –aja, Brendy y yo estamos casaditas!!- pero no importa…por cierto, que le ha pasado al teléfono de tu casa?, por que suena muy raro, me ha asustado y todo xD!!. Espero que podamos hablar pronto, y si me llamas nadie me deja la razón T.T –en casa todos quieren acaparar mi atención xD!!...ok, no- pero lo bueno es que no perdamos el contacto, que diría la sociedad de una unión tan poco cariñosa y distante xD!!. Te quiero preciosa!!.

**Antotis: **en cierto modo le quería hacer el amor?..Que va, el no quería hacerle eso, el solo quiere tirársela cuando se le da la gana, si le demostrara amor entonces yo no pelearía con el, lo alabaría, pero este idiota…por favor!!. Buena pregunta, que hará Sakura con el trabajo?, será tan torpe como para dejarlo botado otra vez?...ah tengo rabia con ella ¬¬. Mi cielo, cuídate mucho!!.

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

-

-

-

-

-Suspiro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas- te he hecho algo de ramen, te lo sirvo? –omitió el comentario del chico que se limito a asentir-

_**X……x…..X**_

No inventes!! –grito emocionada-

Hmp…-arrugo el entrecejo, Sakura casi le deja sordo con ese alarido que pego…el cuarto era hermoso, si, pero ese no era un motivo para que chillara tan emocionada con esa voz tan molesta que tenia…en definitiva la prefería gimiendo debajo suyo-

Cuanto te costo? –Interrogo al muchacho mientras le daba la propina al chico que les había ayudado a llevar las maletas-

No lo suficiente –nada era suficiente cuando de complacerla se trataba, nada era suficiente para enmendar los errores que había cometido hasta ese día, ni tampoco bastante como para mostrarle cuanto la necesitaba…y es que a pesar de todo era lo que sentía en el presente, un extraño y satisfactorio sentimiento de necesidad, no importaba si le hacia débil, tampoco si le hacia un fracasado o inútil…en pocas palabras ella era su necesidad y quería que ella también dependiera de el-

No lo suficiente eh? –Pregunto con una ceja levantada, estaba recostada en la puerta de la habitación y le miraba bastante incrédula-

-le devolvió la mirada como si no supiera a que se refería- no lo suficiente he dicho –repitió y le dio la espalda a la chica que soltó una risita mal disimulada- de que te ríes?

De ti, que no es obvio? –Respondió sin ninguna expresión en su rostro-…oye…Sasuke-kun –le llamo permaneciendo aun recostada contra el madero, agacho la mirada y se quedo inmóvil-

Aa? –le dio a entender que la escuchaba, el mientras deshacía el equipaje, encima de la cama doble que tenia el lugar que había alquilado-

Alguna vez…cuando te marchaste…pensaste en Naruto o en mí? –Pregunto en voz baja-

-levanto su cabeza haciendo que el flequillo azulado acariciara su frente, miro por la ventana abierta el paisaje que les ofrecía el lugar. De medio día las olas del mar parecían calmadas y al tiempo vivas, algunas gaviotas revolaban el sitio y el hasta podía ver algunas plumas desprenderse de sus cuerpos blanquecinos. Allí era hermoso, como un oasis en medio del país de la arena, allí estaban, en la tierra del Kazekage.-…que pregunta tan estupida…

Quiero que respondas –ordeno Sakura con algo de resentimiento en su voz-

Muchas veces, claro que lo hice –espeto el uchiha y entonces sintió los brazos de la kunoichi hacerse por su cintura. Le abrazaba y el acaricio el dorso de las manos de la chica-…muchas

Como te burles de mí…Sasuke-kun, te mato. –Dijo escondiendo su rostro en la espalda del moreno-

-el cerro los ojos dejándose embriagar por la caricia que le estaba siendo brindada en aquel instante, suspiro de forma imperceptible, estaba aliviado. Sakura seguía queriéndole, ella se preocupaba por el pasado, el mismo pasado que el había tratado de forma irresponsable y totalmente descuidada. Sakura le amaba-…no me burlo de ti Sakura

…deja a Karin.

_**X……x…..X**_

Belleza!!

Sai!! –Se sorprendió al verlo, se levanto de la silla detrás de su escritorio y se preparo para recibirlo-

No te preocupes, solo vengo a ver a la frontuda fea –informo sonriéndole a la rubia-

Oh!! –hizo un mohín como de enfado, arrugo el entrecejo e inflo las mejillas- claro que yo estoy bien, y no es necesario que lo digas, todos los días estoy muy bonita, por cierto e tenido un duro día en el hospital –dijo indignada-

-Sai parpadeo dos veces sin saber que responder, pues que hacer en una situación de esas?, la cabeza le daba vueltas tratando de buscar alguna frase que haya leído antes en algún libro pero no daba con nada en su interior, cuando mas perdido se encontraba, la Yamanaka soltó una carcajada que inundo la instancia por algunos segundos, el la miro y esta tapaba su boca con la mano derecha tratando de contenerse- de que te ríes? –Pregunto inocente-

De nada Sai –dijo entre murmullos, aun no creía que de verdad el hombre frente a ella fuese tan negado como para no entender las cosas cotidianas, eso le causaba gracia, de cierta forma era como tener a un niño encerrado en un cuerpo de hombre-

-el moreno acaricio su barbilla tratando de entender la situación, pero es que no podía!! Entonces se dio cuenta que Ino había hecho una por que el no la había saludado tan siquiera, pensándolo bien hasta era gracioso y el sonrió algo retardado-

Sakura…tendrás que preguntarle a Hinata, yo estoy enojada con ella –dijo regresando la vista a las formulas medicas que estaba transcribiendo-

Enojada dices?, por que? –Le miro intrigado desde el marco de la puerta-

Por que es la persona mas obstinada, terca y enamorada que conozco –suspiro con nostalgia desviando su vista azulada hacia la ventana de su consulta.-

Esas no son razones para enfadarte con ella, alguna vez mientras estaba en la biblioteca disfrutando de un calmado lunes, leí que…

-frunció el seño y se concentro en algunas hojas que caían de los árboles debido a una ventisca medio fuerte que pasaba por el jardín- se que no son motivos, es solo que…nahh, no lo entenderías –hizo un gesto con su mano y otro mas con la cara, algo así como "olvídalo"-

Oh…-entonces comprendió que no era un amigo para Ino, ella no confiaba lo suficiente en el como para contarle sus problemas- bien Ino-linda, entonces buscare a Hinata-san –dijo sonriendo omitiendo el tema anterior-

Ve, y si ves a esa frente de marquesina, dile que tiene muchas que hablar conmigo –dijo con una expresión que Sai no pudo descifrar, tristeza, enfado, tal vez remordimientos por no hacer nada…no lo sabia-

Lo haré preciosa, cuídate. –y sin mas salio de aquel lugar para ir en busca de la chica de ojos perlados-

_**X……x…..X**_

-las yemas de sus dedos crispados se sentían calidas sobre la piel de su cintura. Alguien, hace un par de minutos había golpeado insistentemente la puerta de la morada, con seguridad era servicio a la habitación, pero ellos estaba demasiado ocupados como para responder al llamado. Sasuke estaba sobre ella depositando besos sobre su cuello y murmurando algunas palabras como de cariño, al menos eso quería creer ella, por que todas aquellas frases morían en su tez y llegaban distorsionadas a sus oídos, entre gemidos, frases y el sonido de las olas que era claro para ambos. El día era radiante, la compañía perfecta y el cuarto lujoso (xD!!), que mas podía pedirle Sakura a la vida?...solo pedía una cosa, que Sasuke-kun dejara a Karin –

…_Deja a Karin_

_-el silencio reino encerrado en aquellas cuatro paredes que estaban siendo testigo ilegitimo de una unión ilegal. Sakura apretó su frente contra la espalda del chico que estaba cubierta por el haori que solía utilizar, no dijo nada, el tampoco. Pero ella quería gritar, Inner gritaba "responde bastardo, cretino!!"; aun nada pasaba y las palabras morían en su garganta, si quería regresar a Konoha ahora era el momento.-_

_Por que Sasuke-kun? –dijo con voz temblona y el aludido no daba señales de querer manifestarse. Ella se preguntaba por que le resultaba tan difícil a Sasuke el decidirse por alguna de las dos, estaba claro que la deseaba, que le agradaba su compañía, era mas que obvio que el moreno en su interior sentía algo por ella, era bastante claro…por que le quedaba tan difícil crear una nueva vida junto a ella que estaba dispuesta a darlo todo, a reír aunque quisiera llorar, a dejar de comer para darle todo lo necesario a él. Por que era tan difícil…por que, porqué?!-_

_-el se giro sin sacar los delgados brazos de la kunoichi de su cuerpo. La miro a los ojos y con sus manos tomo las mejillas de la muchacha a la que le temblaban los labios intentando decir algo que no salía o que no sabía si era demasiado imprudente decir. El con dedos temblorosos acaricio los pómulos de la pelirrosa, sabia que habían cicatrices invisibles allí, marcas de lagrimas pasadas que amenazaban con regresar cuando menos se lo esperara, como pretender olvidar aquellas lagrimas?. El las había provocado, era imposible no recordarlo.-_

_Porqu…-quiso interrogar de nuevo ya que el Uchiha no respondía nada. Pero antes si quiera de poder formular de nuevo la incógnita el la había atrapado en una caricia enfermiza, la besaba mientras le consentía los mofletes con tanta paciencia que la pelirrosa deseaba saber por que el hacia eso. Entre el beso aun, se atrevió a abrir sus ojos esmeraldas sin importar que así se perdiese la magia romántica y le miro, el tenia el entrecejo fruncido y los parpados apretados, respiraba algo agitado y no es por que la pasión hubiese carcomido su alma, no era eso, ella conocía esas respiraciones alteradas por que ella misma había sido victima de estas durante mucho tiempo. Sasuke estaba angustiado y parecía que diamantes cristalinos se asomaba en sus pestañas haciendo que estas se le pegaran a la piel. Sakura no pudo preguntar nada mas, ni tampoco quiso pedirle nada, entonces decidió que ella estaba bien así, solo quería que el fuese feliz, sin importar de cuantas mujeres necesitara para ello. Sasuke-kun tendría lo que quería de ella cuantas veces quisiera, como quisiera y cuando lo pidiera.-_

…_te quiero Sakura Haruno. –Dijo él y ella lo tumbo encima de la cama mientras lo abrazaba con posesión y por su corazón andaban sentimientos encontrados-_

_**X……x…..X**_

Espérate…Naruto-kun

No puedo

Quédate quieto…por favor

-el bastante educado como era y había aprendido en los libros de modales, tocaba las puertas antes de entrar a cualquier lugar. Con la mano empuñada se disponía a hacerle saber a Hinata-san, la dueña del consultorio que estaba visitando, que había llegado y que deseaba hablar con ella. Pero antes de poder dar el primer golpe si quiera, escucho la voz algo turbada de la peliazul, no pudo contener el espiar la conversación-

_Sai, te recomiendo que vigiles a Naruto, no me da buena espina lo que pueda hacerle a la inocente Hinata –pidió Kiba con el entrecejo fruncido después del encontrazo en los cuarteles Anbu- si lo haces así, créeme que la recompensa será maravillosa –le aseguro con mirada pervertida clara invitación a una noche de putas, pero el moreno no entendió absolutamente nada, solo sabia que tenia que patrullar cualquier cosa que estuviese a su alcanza-_

-definitivamente esto era oro puro. "Kiba, he llegado en un momento en el que nadie lo esperaba y he encontrado a Naruto-kun haciendo gemir a Hinata-san", se imaginaba diciéndole al Inuzuka que se pondría de morros y correría a partirle la cara al rubio oji azul.-…-recostó su oreja derecha contra la puerta y así apreciar mejor lo que sucedía allí dentro-

Na…ruto-kun –dijo exaltada según Sai-

Venga, que no es nada malo, es muy normal cuando se es pareja datebayo!! –grito el rubio. Según Sai dándole motivos a la peliazul para que cooperara en algo que ella creía indebido pero que al parecer a Naruto le encantaba-

Súbela un poco Hinata…-escucho. Ahora noto un cierto tono ansioso en la voz chillona del ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente-

No…por favor…deten…te Naruto-kun, alguien podría ver

-Entonces a Sai no le quedaron dudas, iría corriendo a contarle a Kiba, solo era cuestión de segundos antes de que Hinata dejara de ser doncella, a el la verdad no le importaba solo deseaba ver la cara de frustración que pondría Naruto y la cara de enfado del chico perro. El después de todo tenía que investigar más a fondo las reacciones de las personas, leer en libros no es suficiente, nada como la practica. Realizo un par de sellos con sus manos y convoco a un pequeño gatito parlanchín al que dijo donde tenía que ir, a quien tenia que buscar y todo lo necesario. Solo era cuestión de segundos, el cuartel Anbu no estaba muy lejos de allí.-

Espera…espera Naruto!!

Hinata, no seas santurrona y ayúdame a levantar la pierna, vaya que si!! -ordeno-

Ahh!!...no, aquí no…Naruto…kun –musito la peliazul-

…

1, 2, 3

…

Ese mal nacido!! –vocifero Kiba al llegar al lugar indicado, entonces se encontró con Sai y con la mirada se dijeron todo, "si, aquí esta Naruto follando con tu compañera de equipo" le transmitió Sai al chico bronceado mientras sonreía-

-No paso mucho tiempo cuando Kiba derrumbo la puerta con la ayuda de Akamaru- quita las manos de ahí!! –grito el muchacho con marquitas rojas en su rostro, esperaba encontrar una orgía sin precedentes allí adentro, con la camilla toda desecha, el escritorio boca abajo y las cortinas rasgadas. Sai se adentro a paso silencioso pero sin perder su sonrisita inocentona de "yo no fui"-

-a Naruto se le cayo la iguana verde que cayo en la baldosa con la pancita hacia arriba y tras un intento huyo por entre los pies de los allí presentes, y a Hinata se le escapo el hámster que sostenía entre sus delicadas manos. La Hyuuga miro confundida y sonrojada la situación-

Te…te lo dije Naruto-kun…no era buena idea aparear a _Kiky _y a _Paquita._ –Le susurro la heredera del clan mas antiguo de Konoha al Uzumaki que se limito a asentir enérgicamente, no fue una buena idea.-

…

Por cierto Hinata-san, sabes donde esta la feita? –Pregunto Sai haciéndose el de la vista gorda-

Si Hinata, donde esta Sakura? –pregunto Shizune que pasaba por allí y que no pudo contener el echar un vistazo a la situación, el escándalo que un perro como Akamaru arma en un hospital digamos que no es muy de todos los días.-

Esto…Sakura-san…pues…-tartamudeo asustada la miembro de la rama principal de los Hyuuga. Sabia que Shizune significaba Tsunade y que eso podría significar…pues…pobre de Sakura-

-

-

-

-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

No manches Sai!!, puaj!! Te amo!!

No, este no es un capitulo de relleno…ok, puede que un poquito pues xD!!...ok, si, es un capitulo de relleno…U.U…que ni tanto, miren que era necesario pues!!

Cada vez más desilusionada de Sasuke…¬¬

Ay Dios, como quiero ver el manga °w°…

-

Livy, estas ahí?...tengo que confesar algo…debo decírtelo, se que vas a matarme y que mis lagrimas no van a remediar nada…por favor aparece por el MSN o manda un mail…se que me vas a matar…T.T si no lo haces tu, bueno yo…no se, tal vez exagero…créeme que he aprendido que es el romanticismo, me he dado cuenta que no tengo remedio y que soy fresa con un limite a mas infinito…Livy…T.T…te…amo. –Aunque eso no es lo que quiero decirte, es algo mas grave-

-

Kanna, estas ahí tu?...tu maldición se me ha pasado a mi, no fue mas que escribirte ese review en el fic de las rimas para que me pasara lo mismo…joder, el sábado pensaba "pobre de Kanita, menos mal eso no me ha pasado a mi nunca…" entonces miro mi anular…y no estaba…no estaba…no estaba…llore como una tonta, estaba sola en el lugar donde trabajo, y llore como una magdalena, aun no lo encuentro y no se lo he dicho a Livia…donde esta, donde demonios se me fue a salir…donde!!, mi madre me regaño por que yo lloraba por el, mi hermana dijo que era una tonta y mi otra hermana no podía creer que yo llorara por el…se perdió, maldigo al que lo encuentre, lo maldigo!!...pero que lo devuelvan por favor…cuando no lo vi mi corazón se acelero y me entro miedo, era como si me diera una crisis nerviosa solo de no verlo en su lugar, se que sabes de que hablo, entonces hice memoria y me arrastre por todo el lugar buscándolo pero nada resulto…T.T…me siento fatal…ahora mi dedito anda desnudo y tengo un hueco en mi corazon.

-

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

-

**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio también hits.**

**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**

**Sin review, sin historia.**

**Kisu**

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_


End file.
